This is an application for partial support of the Gordon Research Conference on "The Molecular and Genetic Basis for Cell Proliferation". The conference will be held at Colby Sawyer College in New London, New Hampshire, from July 10-14, 1989. This will be a multidisciplinary conference with a unique scope in terms of Gordon Conferences or other meeting. This unique theme will focus on the cellular and molecular events that regulate proliferation and will also focus on the regulatory events which bring about differentiation. This focus will allow the comparison of growth factors and the involvement of differentiation in the regulation of cellular proliferation. Discussion will center on the mechanisms whereby cancer disrupts normal growth control. Emphasis will be on important new research developments rather than on reviews of published data. The scope of this conference is summarized in the following list of titles for the nine sessions: 1) Receptor Activity, 2) Transducing Signals,3) Control of Gene Expression, 4) Gene Expression that Regulates Cell Proliferation, 5) Mechanisms of Growth Regulation in non-Mammalian Systems, 6) Growth Inhibition and TGF-beta, 7) Cellular Differentiation-Growth Control, 8) Growth Control and Developmental Systems, 9) Oncogene and the Regulation of Proliferation. Thirty-four participants will present research papers at this conference including leading scientists in their respective fields of growth control, growth factors, and differentiation. The conference is designed to be unique from the standpoint that it brings together scientists working on the regulation of cell proliferation, transformation, growth inhibitory polypeptides and the regulation of differentiation. This blend of research interest will help foster the discussion of a broad view of growth regulation and how it relates to the development of cancer.